


恶女痴男

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 主宠, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 宠物, 强迫, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 暴力, 梦境, 现代, 男贝, 调教训诫, 跟踪狂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞——某莉脑洞系列手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘——这篇你当成现在已经完结了也可以……





	1. Chapter 1

男人慌不择路地跑进了死胡同。

逃不掉了。

那个女人的影子笼罩在了他头顶。

男人几乎绝望了，但他还是存有侥幸心理地朝着那女人冲了过去——

他并没有自不量力到打算跟她交手，他只是想着哪怕自己有那么一丁点的机会能唬住她，然后趁机错身逃出生天。

那女人确实没料到他竟然会朝她冲过去。她几乎有那么一瞬以为他屈服了，是想要扑到她面前求饶。但很快，女人识破了男人的诡计，笑意僵在嘴角，同时扯住了竟打算从她身侧溜走的男人的衣服。

男人如触电般挣扎，直接一招金蝉脱壳，把自己的外套留在了女人的手中，然后试图直接从一旁的窗户快速翻走。

女人带着怒气，一掌打上窗沿！

喀喇喀喇。生锈的窗户被暴力合上，居然把男人生生卡在了窗沿。

男人没有放弃挣扎，两条修长的腿在用力地踢踏，屁股胡乱地拱着，想要把被夹住的腰拧过来，好能让自己抬窗户的手用上力。

女人冷哼一声，就着这个姿势，没有停歇地去解男人的腰带。

！！！

男人终于慌了，一时间不知是该抬腰去够窗户，还是收腰抵挡女人要命的手。

而就在他犹豫的几秒间，自己下半身的衣物已经被扯了下来。

“你再跑一个试试？”

挣扎停了下来。

男人的大脑仿佛已经宕机，只能缓慢消化自己的光屁股已然整个暴露在那个女人面前的事实。

当她的手指抚上那裸露的臀瓣，他感觉浑身都失去了力气。

“不…不要……”

他低声嗫嚅着，不敢再抬腰，只希望她的手能停留在后面。

“求求你…别这样……”

男人知晓自己的声音对于墙外的女人来说太小，强忍着屈辱，抬高求饶的音量。

不知女人到底有没有听到，她只是继续轻轻用手掌拍打男人一侧的臀瓣，然后囫囵个地用手感受着男人挺翘的肉丘。

男人感觉自己要疯了，身前的东西似乎也抵在了冰冷的土墙上。

喀喇——

却不想，女人似乎这样便玩够了，起身帮他重新拉开了窗户。

“唉，真没意思。”

“随便吧，你想躲便躲着我吧。”

“我走了。”

男人的耳边传来远去的脚步声。

这算什么？

他从窗沿爬起，咬牙切齿地去提裤子，莫名其妙的眼泪滴落在不肯低头的小家伙上。

这算什么？

他硬把家伙塞进内裤，系好自己的腰带，抿着嘴不情愿地擦拭眼角的湿润。

这算什么？


	2. Chapter 2

自那之后过去了几天。

男人陷入了无穷无尽的烦恼中。

他绝望地意识到自己的屁股突然变得格外的敏感。哪怕只是裤子的触碰，都让他回想起那个女人的手指……然后他就会感觉到一股难以形容的“痒”，无处可挠的“心痒”。

可恶！真可恶！！

恶心！真恶心！！

他被无助所包围。

他觉得那个跟踪狂女人很恶心，但又不解于自己的反应，自己的身体好像比那个女人还要恶心……

……

必须找到那个女人……

男人煎熬多天，频繁在之前与那女人邂逅的地方游荡，却是再没碰见她。

雨，开始淅淅沥沥地下起来了。

女人撑着伞，在雨中烦躁地向自己的家中行进着。

忽然，耳畔传来呼喊声。她寻声望去，有些吃惊地看到了那个男人。

男人没有撑伞，埋头蹲在墙边，似乎在抽噎。

仔细回想一下，刚才听到的，确实有些像是哭喊。

女人按捺着内心的躁动，来到了男人旁边，用伞为他遮去了雨幕。

男人注意到身旁多出的双脚，抬头望去，见到了自己日思夜想的女人。

他不顾一切地迅速起身——这次倒没再逃跑——却是一个猛扑撞进她的怀里。

这回轮到女人懵了，一手撑着伞，一手抚了抚他的发顶。男人生怕女人跑掉，双臂紧紧地缠住她，叫女人有些呼吸不能。

“你这是干什么？”

女人想松口气，男人却越勒越紧，这着实让女人感到意外。

她心里暗笑，腾出手从他的脊柱上划过。

男人立马哆嗦着失了力气，反射般从她身上炸了起来。但也只有那么几秒，他又扯住她的袖子哭道：“你就知道欺负我——”

“我要去你家！”

女人感觉自己仿佛是在做梦。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

男人抹着眼泪，带着委屈的哭音控诉：

“你要对我负责！”


	3. Chapter 3

男人双手抱着热水杯，坐在沙发上，耳尖发红地偷看着从厨房里出来的她。

他忍了好多天了，他再也忍不下去了。

男人把杯子放到茶几上，迎面朝女人走去。

他低头望着正好奇地打量着他的女人，不知如何开口，脸涨得更红了。

“想要？”

她好像看穿了他。

男人连忙摇头，然后又顿住，微微点了点头，接着又疯狂摇头。

“我…不是想要那个……我是想要……”

他感觉自己手脚冰凉，头顶却在冒热气。

“我…我不知道…我说不出口……”

“那……”

女人把他欺身到沙发上。

“每样都帮你试试就知道了。”

男人望着自己身上正在解他衬衣扣子的女人，软软地偏过头去，默许了她的做法。

衬衣敞开，女人拨弄了一下他胸前的樱红，惹得他的腰挺了挺。男人看向她，满眼都是惊慌，两边的手死死抓住身下的沙发。

“是这样吗？”

女人变本加厉地捻上他两边的乳头，用她纤细的手指揪搓着。

男人抬起胳膊捂住自己的脸，连连摇头，但颤抖痉挛的身体却出卖了他。

女人笑着看了看他下面高高支起的帐篷，去解他的裤子。

女人站起身，男人下身的衣物被她一条一条地扯下搭在沙发背上。她打量着手里他有些潮湿的内裤，重新骑到他的腿上，手指从大腿开始向上攀去。

他死死挡住自己的脸，但整个身子都开始愈发僵硬。女人却不依不饶地无视了他高耸的小家伙，手指向他大腿内侧游移而去。

男人快要痒疯了，终于忍不住伸手去拦。露出的带着红晕的脸庞上，他央求的双眼中朦胧着水光。

女人见状挑眉，直接从他身上起身离去。男人呜咽起来：“别…别走……”

“我会乖的…别走……”

“好好呆在那，我去拿个东西。”

女人走进了卧室中，留下衣衫不整的男人孤零零地躺在沙发上。

男人委屈地擦着眼泪，却被很快回来的女人抓住了手腕——

他的双腕被一条丝巾捆在了一起，随即丝巾的另一头被拴在了沙发底。

男人忐忑地望着女人绕回自己的下身，然后闭上了眼。

“嗯…！”

女人的指尖突然弹了一下小家伙湿漉的脑袋，让男人发出嘤咛。

指尖继续在顶端轻绕，男人控制不住地挣扎起来。

“别…别这样……”

“叫我主人。”


	4. Chapter 4

男人没有犹豫多久，很快在她手指的折磨下屈服，用细如蚊蝇的声音吐出那两个字：“主人…”

“再叫一遍。”

“主人……”

他头顶的双手把丝巾越绞越紧，双腿也在女人的身下无助地拧动着。

“再叫。”

“主人…我好难受……”

男人带着哭音的回应让女人感到满意，终于用手掌裹住了小家伙挺得高高的身子，有力地律动起来。随着她手法的大显神通，一丝丝呻吟和娇喘从男人口中泻出。

高潮在她的引导下很快到来了，精液飞溅在男人的小腹上。

女人居高临下地望着男人紧闭眼角的晶莹，和胸前依然硬挺的红果，忍了忍想要继续欺负他的冲动。

“看起来你好像还没有满足？”

男人睁眼，在朦胧中局促地望着俯身来到自己面前的她，抿了抿嘴，艰难地摇了摇头。

“你说谎。”

女人再次拨弄了男人的乳头，令他蹙眉张嘴呵出无声的控诉。

男人有些着急，但无论如何也无法用言语表达他真正想要的东西。

“不…不是的……我不是那个意思……”

“可不可以先解开这个……”他抬了抬被缚住的手腕。

“不可以。”

“就这样告诉我，你到底想要从我这里得到什么？”

男人屈辱地咬牙偏过头去。

“我说不出来！”

“你可以的，”女人威胁道，“因为如果你不说，我可就走了。”

“……！”男人把脸转回，绝望地微启双唇，“别走……”

“说。”

“我…你……！”

男人在女人身下长叹一口气。

“你知不知道你之前对我做的事情给我造成多大的影响！”

“我之前做的事情？”

女人的眸光闪了闪，嘴角歪起一抹坏笑。

“什么事情？”

“你还问我！自从那天之后我就浑身难耐，自己解决多少次都泄不掉那种感觉，脑子里只有让你再来一次的想法！你知不知道你对我做了什么！”

“嗯~？所以你现在是想让我做什么呢~？”

女人依然装作记不起来的模样，却是起身去解开了束缚男人双腕的丝巾，然后拿着那丝巾站在男人身侧。

男人虽然才刚嘴上突然气势见长，但当女人从他身上起来的时候，却又瞬间无助了起来。他直接翻身露出屁股，拉住她的手往上面放。

“所以费了这么大功夫，你就是想让我再摸摸你的屁股？”

女人挣脱男人的手，没有如他所愿。

“……”

敞穿衬衣、半侧着身体露出光裸臀瓣的男人被一针见血地点破，自暴自弃地大声承认道，“对！我就是这么奇怪！想让你继续摸我的…我的……”

“……屁股…”后面那两个字的声音还是又小了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”女人不厚道地笑了。男人暗自攥紧了拳头。

“你就那么想让我摸你的屁股？”女人继续调笑着他。

男人虽然觉得屈辱，但既然已经开了头，也就稍微坦荡了些，总算认真地点了次头。

“没有被你摸的这几天，感觉整个人像犯了毒瘾一样，浑身难受得想哭。”

“……哇哦。”

“所以…拜托你……”男人咬咬牙，整个人翻了过来，双膝跪在了沙发上，把身后的双丘抬高。

“你应该叫我什么？”女人望着那美景，满意地再次问道。

“……主人，”男人甚至自己压低了腰，“拜托你……”

“那好吧。”女人抬起手，“既然你这么乖，那我就奖励你一下吧。”

她用手背贴上了男人的臀瓣，男人瞬间反射般地打了个激灵，然后把腰压得更低了。

女人简单抚了几下便停止了，男人窘迫地回身望向女人：

“主人…还要……”

“求你……”

女人只得认真用双手，罩住那两团肉，好一顿爱抚。

期间倒也有些收获，比如从男人那传来的阵阵因舒服而发出的呻吟喘息，还有他的身子因为她的手法而产生的特殊痉挛，当真是视听盛宴。

“主人…我还想要更激烈一点的……”

女人以为总算要结束了的时候，男人又发出了请求。

“啊？”女人发出了不敢置信的反问，仿佛在说屁事真多。

“求你……”

“啪！”女人干脆不耐烦地扬起巴掌，狠狠抽了上去。

“啊~！”却没想到男人竟随之发出了今天她听到的最婉转响亮的呻吟声。

“谢谢主人！太棒了呜呜呜呜……能再多赏几下吗？求你了！”

男人的上身因喘息伏动，身后的臀瓣上隐约因女人的用力留下微粉。

“好主人…求你了……”他豁出去般嗫嚅着，“你看我这样不知羞耻，不该好好惩罚一下吗？”

欲火冲破了女人的天灵盖，连续的巴掌开始朝着他高撅的屁股上招呼了上去。男人发出痛并快乐地呼喊：“啊~！啊！主人我爱你！啊~！好痛~！好棒~！主人最好了！呜呜啊啊~！”他那多日的瘙痒终于得到了纾解——

“啊…啊~啊——！”

一滩新的白浊喷溅在沙发上，令女人停下了巴掌的挥动。她看了看沙发，又看了看他变成粉红苹果的臀瓣，和自己泛红的手。

“对…对不起……”男人拿起茶几上的纸抽，胡乱收拾着身下。

女人就那样看着男人收拾，看他收拾差不多了，然后用可怜的眼神偷看自己的表情。

女人笑了，她扯过半穿着一件衬衣跪坐在沙发上的男人，扔过自己的腿。

“弄脏沙发，也要受惩罚。”

男人意识到自己被女人按在腿上接下来要发生的事，激动地应道：“谢谢主人！”

女人的巴掌继续狠狠落在男人的光屁股上，将他屁股上的红越染越深。

男人再次发出幸福的痛呼，流下了痴迷的泪水与涎水。


End file.
